A Ghostly Holiday
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Danny is thrown into a strange world and must ally himslef with new friends to stop Vlad's latest scheme. Final Chapter up. A Danny Phantom Nightmare Before Christmas crossover. Please R&R.
1. Vlad’s Terrible Toccata

**Danny Phantom: A Ghostly Holiday**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (if I did, it would still be on the air) he belongs to Nickelodeon and Billionfold Inc and I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas that belongs to the genius that is Tim Burton.**

**Author's Notes: Halloween is approaching, (the stores in my area already starting to get the costumes out) so I figured what a better way to celebrate it's coming than with writing a Danny Phantom fic, this one crosses over The Nightmare Before Christmas, Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter I: Vlad's Terrible Toccata**

**Danny**

Many people get time off during holidays that is most people except for me, it seems every holiday (no matter what holiday it is) the ghosts of the Ghost Zone act up (maybe they like the fact that there are so many people to scare) and I have to clean up after them and this one is no exception.

I was walking home from school, when my ghost sense went off, "what now," I moaned as I went to a corner and changed into Danny Phantom and took off to see what was going on.

I saw Plasmius running out of a forest and that can only mean that Fruit Loop is up to no good and I had to put end to end it.

"Doing a little community service, Plasmius?" I asked as I flew in front of him and blasted him to the ground.

"I was wondering when I would see you, my little badger," he said as he got to his feet and smiled, "Shall we dance, Daniel?" he said as he blasted me with an ecto-blast but I dodged it.

"What are you up to Vlad?" I asked as I blasted him from behind and flew up a tree to avoid his attacks.

"Wouldn't you like to know Daniel," he said as he messaged his temples as if he was weary, "I grow tired of these skirmishes, boy," he said wearily as he looked up at me, "why don't you realize I only wish to help you," he told me (I know what type of 'help' he has in mind and I am not going to become like him).

"Forget it Vlad, I'm not interested!" I yelled as he flew down and blasted him off his feet, it was then I noticed he some sort of pendant around his neck, "What's with jewelry Vlad?" I asked as I went to attack but he countered it.

"Wouldn't you like to know, boy," he spat as he grabbed me by the neck, "You're overworked Daniel, you need a holiday, somewhere _far_ away," he said with a smile as I tried to break free of his grip.

Suddenly, Vlad took to the air and headed back to the forest, "What are you going to do, Fruit Loop?" I managed to gasp out as I looked around, I had been in the Amity Park forest before but for some reason it looked different.

The trees were bare as if winter had already come and on some of the trees had strange markings on them like a Jack O Lantern, a turkey, a Christmas tree, a Shamrock and so forth, "what is this place Vlad?" I asked as tried to break free again, but Vlad's grip was like a vice.

"I'm doing you a favor, my boy, I'm giving you a holiday," he said as he approached the door with the Jack O Lantern on it, "You deserve one after protecting Amity for so long, so Happy Halloween Daniel," the man laughed as he opened the door and threw me in the tree.

The last thing I heard was Vlad's laughter then everything went black.

**Jack Skellington**

"This is bad, very, very bad," I said as I paced the floors of my house nervously, how could something like this happen it was the worst news ever to hit Halloween in years, the Pumpkin Pendant was missing.

"We searched everywhere, Jack and still no sign of it, I'm calling an emergency meeting, who knows what it could do in the wrong hands," The mayor aid showing his worried face, "This could be the end of the world as we know it, you know what happened the last time someone had it, it was bad news," the mayor said nervously.

Who could forget that dark time when the ghosts found the pedant and took over, for 75,000 years the town was under the yoke of tyrannical spirit calling himself Pariah Dark and his servant the Fright Knight. It was during that dark time that world discovered Halloween and in order to keep peace in the world made a deal with the ghosts that every October 31 they would worship the spirits of the deceased if they would promise not to harm any humans.

Pariah was a monster and it until wasn't the people rebelled and stopped Pariah by banishing him to the Realm of the Dead that we breathed easy. We still kept the Halloween celebration, but it became more about fun and a good scare than a deal to keep evil spirits away. Since then the pendant has been guarded kept away from prying eyes but now someone has stolen it.

"Do we know what the thief looked like, maybe he hasn't left Halloween Town yet," I asked the mayor hoping we still had a chance to retrieve it before damage can be done.

"All we know is that he has blue skin and fangs," he said producing a rough sketch of the thief.

"It looks like a vampire, but why would they steal the pendant, they've had no desire to rule Halloween Town since before Vlad Tepes, their king went into the world and took over Walachia," I said remembering the peace treaty signed between Halloween Town and the vampires.

"I don't know, but I think we should call a meeting," the mayor said again as he raced out to his car to announce the meeting.

"I wonder," I said as I went out to the balcony and think, while I was looking out into the sky Sally, who was now my wife, came into the room.

"What's wrong Jack," she asked as he put her hand on my shoulder, I turned into looked into her eyes and saw that she worried about me.

"The Pumpkin Pendant has been stolen and we need to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands," I told her as turned back out to the sky, "This could be bad news if it is not found," I told as I walked back inside, my skull is filled with worried for the fate of Halloween Town and the world.

**Vlad**

"Plasmius, you evil genius, you've done it again," I said to myself as I left the forest, smiling that I was rid of Danny Phantom, "With any luck, my partner should find him, then I hate to see the odds of Daniel coming out alive," I cackled as I flew back to my lab.

When I arrived, I decided to celebrate my victory, not only had I rid myself of Daniel, but I also have acquired another piece to my plan, the Pumpkin Pendant.

"Let see, I have the Emerald Easter Egg, the Jade Shamrock, the Golden Star, and Turquoise Turkey, the Pumpkin Pendant, and the Amber Arrows of Cupid, soon I will rule all Holidays," I told myself thinking of how impressed Maddie will be and will come back to me.

However, my thoughts soon turned to Daniel, he was resourceful and could escape, ruining my plans, "I think I better send a welcoming committee for Daniel," I said as went to my computer and contacted my associates, "Lock, Shock, Barrel, I have mission for you," I said as the images of three children two boys and a girl dressed as a devil, witch, and Skeleton appeared on the screen.

"You called Mr. Plasmius," the oldest boy, Lock, said with a smile as the other two fought for control of the communicator.

"Yes, my dears, I have mission for you three, one that _only _you three can fulfill," I told them with a smile, "it seems that a certain young man has entered your town, I would like you to make sure, he arrives at your employer's place. Do whatever needs to be done, I ask only one thing that you do _not_ kill him, I want him alive and if I find out he's a corpse I will have a friend mine hunt you down, I think there's handsome reward out for you three for all the pranks you have done," I threatened as I flashed a smile, "oh and one other thing, make sure you use the ghost weapons I supplied you with or else he'll escape, have fun Trick-or-Treating," I told them as I signed off and sat down, thinking of at last Daniel will fall.

**Danny**

My whole body aches, like I fell out a building, but at least I have feeling and didn't break my back.

I slowly open my spinning eyes, "where am I?" I ask my vision clears up and I see am in a strange place, "well I am definitely _not_ in Amity Park anymore," I told myself as slowly got up and surveyed my surroundings, it look liked something out of silent horror movie with twisted buildings rusted gates and the like.

I'm racked with severe chills, my ghost sense must be going crazy, "I need to get warm," I told myself as I wrapped my arms around me to get warm, "wherever I am it's not the Ghost Zone," I said as I looked around, the only clue I had was that I was in a cemetery, "Well that's a…," I said before my ghost sense went off and went invisible.

"Did you hear the news?" a voice said as two ghosts came floating into the cemetery.

"What about the Pendant, terrible isn't," the other one answered his friend, these ghosts are unlike any I have seen and they seem to be content and hurting anyone.

"I know, but I heard something else, there are rumors that the Halfa has been spotted in town," the first continued (how could know about me being here).

"Really, that is quite an honor, I've heard from friends who live in the Ghost Zone that he even defeated Lord Pariah and is friends with the ghost Clockwork, I think we should tell Jack, I think he would be pleased to meet the Halfa," the first said as the went back to their tombs.

It seems I'm known here and famous (well those ghosts said they knew someone in the Ghost Zone and they must have told them about me) and that someone named Jack wants to meet me, but for now I think it's best if I stay low, this could be trick by Plasmius, and if I'm caught this is bad news.


	2. Kidnap Mr Danny?

**Author's Notes: thanks for all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: Thanks for slowing to bounce some ideas off you; it helps when you know someone else likes the idea. Glad you like the story and my style of writing.**

**Chapter II: Kidnap Mr. Danny?**

**Lock**

This mission will prove a tough one, but it will be fun as well, we're going to capture the legendary Halfa and take him to Oogie Boogie.

"What's so special about a Halfa anyway, so what he's half ghost, big deal why does this Plasmoi...Plasmodi…uh…Vlad want him out of the way?" Barrel asked as he donned his mask and we entered our transport.

"First of all, sugar for brains, his name is Plasmius…Plas-mi-us….and second he said that this halfa is powerful and unless captured him and Oogie can't go on with their plan. Besides, don't you want the mountains of candy Plasmius said he'd give us," Shock said happily as she looked at the picture of our victim, "it said his name is Danny Phantom," she said, "well we'll see how ghost like this halfa truly is," she cackled, "now of I was a halfa where would I head? Of course the graveyard!" she said as we took to find our prey.

**Sam**

Something's not right, Danny hasn't been seen all day and I'm starting to worry.

Last I heard from him he was heading for school and after that I haven't heard from, it looks me and Tucker will have to find him.

When school was over, I met Tucker outside the main hallway, "We have a problem " I told worriedly. My heart ached for Danny, what if he was injured with no one to help him; what if Plasmius or Walker caught him; or even worse. I didn't want to think about, I would not lose Danny.

"You got that right, my new PDA has a virus," Tucker said fiddling with his PDA and not paying attention to what I was saying.

"Give me that, I'm serious," I snapped as I wrested the device from him, "Danny's gone missing," I told him, "we have to find him, he could be in serious trouble," I told him as we walked out to begin searching for him.

"How are we supposed to find to him, he could be anywhere on earth or the Ghost Zone," Tucker said worriedly, I could tell that he too was worried about Danny and but knew that it would take forever to find him.

"Do you still have the Fenton Finder Danny gave you?" I asked as he searched through his backpack and until he found it, "Good it should help us find Danny, come on!" I said as we took off to find our friend, I pray that we will be successful.

**Jack Skellington**

"This meeting will come to order," I said as I quieted the people, "As you know we have an emergency, the Pumpkin Pendant has been stolen and we need everyone's to find it," I told them.

"What are you going to do to help the vampires, ever since you posted that picture we have been persecuted, we can't leave our coffins without someone trying to capturing us," one of the vampires complained, "This is worse than the vampire hunts of the 1700s," he continued worriedly.

"I understand your concern Count Schreck and I will personally deal with anyone who gives you trouble," I assured them, "However the best way to help you is by pitching in to help find the pendant," I told them.

"Jack we have some interesting news," one of the ghosts said, "We heard rumors that none other than the Halfa is here in Halloween Town," he continued excitedly.

I was taken aback by this news, I have heard stories of a person whose half human and half ghost and fights to protect people from evil ghosts, but never I had thought they were real, "The Halfa? Are you sure," I asked excitedly as the people began murmuring about this creature.

"As sure as we're dead, Jack," the ghost said happily.

"Well if you see him, please invite him over to my house I would like to meet this legendary creature. I'm interested if the stories of him defeated Pariah Dark and knowing the master of time are true," I said, this was truly a once in an afterlifetime experience to meet the Halfa, however I was snapped back to the present by a citizen.

"What of the rumors that Oogie Boogie is back and meaner than ever?" Mr. Hyde said worriedly, "you know we're all in danger," he said nervously.

"I can assure that stories are unconfirmed and there have been no sightings of Oogie but if anything comes up, you will be safe, there is nothing to worry about," I told him, "anyway, if you see anyone that is _not _vampire that matches the description of the felon, please report it to me or the mayor. Remember he has blue skin, red eyes, fangs and dressed in white with black gloves and boots," I told them before revealing an oversized version of the drawing, "Don't try to stop him yourselves, we believe he is dangerous and we don't anyone getting hurt," I told them as I dismissed them.

My mind was buzzing with thoughts of the Halfa, I had heard from many spirits who travel to and from the Realm of the Dead (known as colloquially as the 'Ghost Zone') that the halfa is powerful and have stood up to some of the most powerful specters including the cruel ghost jailer known only as Walker and even the most dreaded spirit of all, the evil Pariah Dark. If this is true, he might be able help us find the Pendant and if need be fight Oogie Boogie if the rumors of his rebirth are true, Heaven help us during this dark times.

**Danny**

This realm is truly otherworldly; I haven't seen anything like this before (this coming from the kid whose half ghost and fights ghosts) it's like something out of Sam's fantasies (she would think this is Heaven).

All around me are gothic buildings, cobwebs, and other creepy things. The inhabitants that I have seen so far include not only ghosts but zombies, vampire and other gothic creatures here however they don't seem malevolent it simply seemed that's what they do is scare people (sort of like how it's the Box Ghost's job to annoy me) and they took pride in their work.

While I was looking around I felt something hit the back of my shoulder, "what the," I said as I pulled out strange arrow, "where did this come…," I said before I was cut off of as a powerful electric shock raced through my body.

It was the worse feeling ever, like your very atoms were being smashed into subatomic particles while being stung by a jellyfish and being set on fire at the same time, I wanted to scream but no words would come, then it stopped and I felt myself falling.

The last thing I heard was what sounded like kids arguing about something then everything went black.


	3. Betting Against the Boogeyman

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad to see you discovered this fic, I think you'll like it. I know what you mean about the stores rushing holidays; the Target near my home already is getting Christmas stuff out, unbelievable. Glad you like the fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I hope you're hungry for another chapter, because this one is fresh from the oven, enjoy. Glad you love the fic.**

**Chapter III: Betting Against the Boogeyman**

**Vlad**

I decided to celebrate my victory by toasting to my evil genius, "here's to you Plasmius, you finally did it," I said as I took a sip of my champagne when I heard someone say, 'Plasmius, Plasmius,' causing me to jump and choke on my drink.

I fell on the ground coughing, "must…render… first… aid," I said as I leaned over a nearby chair and performed the Heimlich maneuver and walked over to the screen.

"Yes what is it," I rasped out trying to catch my breath.

"Plasmius we did it, we captured the boy," Lock told me as he showed me Danny captured and tied up, "Don't worry he's alive, the ecto-arrows only stunned him," he said happily.

"Good, now take him to your boss, I'd wager that he'd love to meet Daniel," I said laughing at my joke, "report back if there is any problems," I said as I turned off the monitor and went back to my drink only to have it blasted from my hand, "What the..," I gasped as the glass hit floor and broke.

"You didn't think you'd get away with whatever you're cooking Vlad did you," I heard the voice of Miss Manson say as she and Mr. Foley entered the room with an ecto-gun.

"I was wondering when you gnats would show up," I said as I blasted them but they dodged it, "if you're here for Daniel, you're too late, he's on his way to meet a friend of mine," I told them with a smile.

"Where is he you piece of slime," Manson said as she grabbed me by my collar and threw me to the ground, "I am going to you ask one last time, Vlad Plasmius, and if you don't answer me, I swear I will reveal who you are to the world. Danny's family will accept him no matter what as he told you before, but you will live out the rest of your miserable life alone and you'll die alone without anyone beside you, especially Danny's mom," she growled as she stared into my eyes, I could tell she was serious.

"If you must know, Danny is on a holiday, I figured he needed it," I told them, it was true he was on holiday however he might not enjoy it, but it's a holiday nonetheless.

"Where did you take him, Vlad, tell me," she said as she held me up by my collar again and hoisted me up in the air.

"All I can say is perhaps you've heard about it in story books, I'm sure being a Goth you would know all about it," I told her as she dropped me to the ground and they left at last, "well at least they're…oh fudge crackers," I cursed as I noticed that my favorite flute was in pieces on the floor, "That was irreplaceable," I said as I sat back down, the only consolation is perhaps it would take those two awhile to figure out what happened to their friend.

**Sam**

"What did he mean, we heard about it in story books?" Tucker asked me as I looked at my gothic books in hope of unraveling Vlad's quote.

"I don't know," I snapped as looked through the books I read when I was younger, "Tucker, why don't you do something useful, go to the library and search there for any clue, use keywords like 'holiday' and 'story'," I told him as I pushed him out the door and continued to look through my books.

While I tried to focus on reading, I couldn't stop thinking about Danny, who knows where he could be and if Vlad has his hand in it, it's bad news for him. I wanted to see him again my heart ached at thought of him possibly in pain, "I have to focus," I told myself as I pulled away from my book and took a break, it was then it hit me, "Wait a second, Vlad something about a holiday," I said as I took out a book called _The Legend of the Holidays_ and skimmed through it, "Holiday Worlds, that's it, that's where he is at," I said triumphantly but then it hit there are _many _Holiday worlds and it would take us forever to find him.

"Perhaps I can be some assistance," the familiar voice of Danny's ghost friend Clockwork said as he appeared in the room, "I may be able to allow you to narrow the search for you," he said calmly, "I have been monitoring events and think that Danny might be either in Christmas Town, St. Patrick's Town, or Halloween Town, but even with choices narrowed it will take awhile, " he said looking at the books, "come let us alert Mr. Foley of the news so we can begin our search," he said as he opened a portal to the library to get Tucker and start searching for Danny.

**Danny**

"I really need to keep my eyes open more," I said as I came too, "what happened?" I asked myself as I tried to sit up but couldn't as I noticed my hands and feet were chained to some kind of platform.

I looked around to see where I'm at, it looks like some sort of Ghost Casino, it's lit in blacklights casting an eerie glow on the white parts of my costume and causing hidden images to appear all over this place.

"So this is the famous Danny Phantom, huh," a sinister voice said as a pair of dice came flying out of a door, "oh I'm shaking in my shoes the big and scary Danny Phantom is here," the voice taunted as large ghost like creature came out laughing.

"You're soon going to wish you never heard the name Danny Phan…" I said before I felt a shock race through me again.

"You're right little boy, I _am _terrified," the creature laughed, "apparently you never heard of me so allow me to _properly _introduce myself, the name's Oogie Boogie, also known as the Boogeyman," he said with a cruel smile.

I stared at him in disbelief, did he just 'the Boogeyman' as in the creep that Jazz used to say hid in my closet, "Yeah right, if you're the Boogeyman then I'm the Box Ghost," I told him with a scoff.

"Well then Boxy baby, you owe me three thousand dollars for that bet we made ten years ago," Oogie said, "To use your own words, Danny Boy, you're going to wish you never heard the name Oogie Boogie," he said laughing at me.

I hate it when people laugh at me and I think I've found a name I hate more than Daniel (I never liked that song anyway), "You're so going to get your butt kicked when I…," I said as tried to use my powers only to get shocked again (it seems to get worse every time I try to use my powers) tears rolled down my face from pain and it felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Plazie was right, you are stubborn, which is good news for me, because I like to see you suffer, Danny Dearest," Oogie said laughing, "However, Plazie wants you alive, so for now I won't kill you, but once old V gets what he wants however than the stakes will be raised," he said laughing, something tells me I'm in over my head here.

**Jack Skellington**

We have been searching for hours with no sign of the Pendant, "I'm beginning to think the perpetrator got away," I said as we searched the cemetery.

"It can't be it's the end of the world, they'll impeach me," the mayor said worriedly, "Keep looking we have to find it," he said frantically checking every stone in hopes of finding the pendant.

"Jack…me…find…some…thing," the Headsman said pointing to a stone a few feet away from where I was standing.

"What did you find," I said as I raced over to find a green slime on the ground, "Ectoplasm, the Halfa must have been here," I said examining the strange substance.

"Jack, Jack, come quickly," the Harlequin Monster shouted, "Look at this," he said pointing the ground revealing a trail of glowing blood.

"This isn't good, it appears that someone was after the Halfa, he might be in danger, tell everyone to keep an eye out for the halfa, from the stories I've heard he has green eyes and white hair, if he's hurt he needs our help," I ordered them, even though I had opnly heard of him through stories, if any supernatural creature is in trouble the laws of Halloween Town say that we must help him, "time is of the essence, we have to find the Pendant and the Halfa, now move out!" I ordered as we continued our search hoping that it is not in vain.


	4. Holiday Time

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like story, things only get more intense, so stay tuned.**

**Chapter IV: Holiday Time**

**Sam**

After we he picked up Tucker at the library, Clockwork took us to the Holiday Forest to look for Danny.

"What is this place," Tucker asked as he looked around at the trees, "This is like something out of a book or something," he said as he went up to a door shaped like an Easter Egg.

"This is the entrance into the Holiday Worlds, Holidays are celebrated when beings from that Holiday's world comes into ours," Clockwork said as he stared at the doors, "We should spilt up to cover more ground, Sam you will take Christmas Town; Tucker you shall look in St. Patrick's Town, and I being a ghost shall look for Danny in Halloween Town," Clockwork said as we each went to our respective doors.

"Wait a second, why do I get St. Patrick's Day, don't you remember what happened when I was five?" Tucker asked nervously and I did know, when he was five the Lucky Charms commercial scared him and since then he's been scared of Leprechauns and I wasn't going to pass this up to see him cry like a baby.

"Don't worry Tucker, if anything happens all you have do is contact me or Clockwork on the Fenton Phones and we'll help you," I told him as I handed him a pair, "just relax, Tucker and everything will be the sooner you start the sooner you can leave," I told him as I walked to the door to Christmas Town and opened it, "See ya, Sucker," I whispered laughing as Tucker entered his nightmare.

**Vlad**

Who says there's nothing good on TV, I'm having a hoot watching Daniel being attacked by Oogie Boogie, "And to think, I spent the first forty years of my life paying for Cable and Satellite TV," I said laughing as the boy took a beating.

While I was watching I noticed something, "Oh Fudge Ripple Cookies, those three always seem to ruin my fun," I said as I turned to another monitor, "Skulker, Technus, Box Ghost I have job for you," I said with a smile.

"What's up boss?" Skulker replied curious as to what I wanted him and the others to do.

"I want you to go look for Daniel's friends, Technus will Christmas Town; You'll be posted in St. Patrick's Town, while Box Ghost will check out Halloween Town," I told him.

"Uh…sir, may I switch with Skulker or Technus, I kind of owe money to someone in Halloween Town and I don't want to run into him," I heard the Box Ghost asked worriedly.

"Fine, Skulker will go to Halloween Town, you check out St. Patrick's Town," I said messaging my temples from frustration, sometimes Ghosts can be such pain to deal with, but beggars can't be choosers, now can they?

"Why don't I get to go Christmas Town," the Box Ghost asked disappointed that he wasn't going to wreck havoc in Christmas Town.

"Because, if I send you there, you'll bother with those infernal boxes instead of capturing Daniel's friends," I explained to him, I was smart and knew how to position my pieces on the board.

"Don't you dare curse the boxes, I'm sorry you had to hear that my dears," the Box Ghost said before I shut the monitor off, hopefully with any luck they will find Daniel's friends before they ruin my scheme.

**Tucker**

This is all Sam's fault, she knew that I'm scared of Leprechauns and she sent me here to suffer.

Everything in this nightmare world is green, even the water is green (I hope it's not polluted) and the only thing that seems to grow are grass, green grapes, and Shamrocks.

"Danny you here?" I asked nervously as I peek into the forest, "Please don't let there be Leprechauns here, please don't there be Leprechauns here," I prayed as I entered the forest, when we find him Danny owes me _big time_.

While I was searching the woods, my eyes stumbled upon the most beautiful sight I've seen since the meet freezer at Casper High, a pot bursting with gold coins, "Holy Mother of Mutton!" I said as I raced over to the cauldron, "look at all the gold here, I could buy that Alienware PC I saw advertised, heck I could buy the entire company," I said counting my loot.

However, my joy was interrupted when I heard someone say, "Top o' the Morning to you laddy."

I looked around and saw a Leprechaun, I screamed in terror (a good thing Sam wasn't here or she'd say 'you scream like a girl, Foley' stupid Sam) "please Mr. Leprechaun, I don't want your cereal I don't even like breakfast, I'm more of a dinner person," I said another one appeared and I fainted.

**Clockwork**

I have not been to Halloween Town in ages, the last time I was here was when I was called to help reestablish the town's government after Pariah Dark was ousted and everything was in ruins.

"Things have changed much in the Millennia since I walked these roads," I said as I traveled through the city, watching the citizens walk by, no doubt they are surprised to see the Master of Time here after so long an absence.

"It's a good thing that Jack is still king here, I am sure he shall help me look for Danny," I said as I look up at Jack Skellington's house in the horizon.

While I was standing there I was blasted from behind by someone, I turn around and see Skulker standing there, "Skulker, what are you doing here, you were banished from here years ago," I asked as I shot a ray at the hunter.

"You try to assassinate the mayor one time and they banish you forever, can't they cut me some slack, anyway as soon as I'm done with you gearhead, I'll leave this pathetic town," he said as he shot me but I deflected it.

"You can not win against someone who can control time," I said as I pressed the stop button on my staff and only to be blasted by Skulker, "blast! A Chrono-Repulsor, I knew Vlad was working on one, but he wasn't supposed to complete for another decade," I said as I got to my feet.

"Plasmius worked a little bit ahead of schedule, but don't worry you won't have to worry about it for long," he said as he aimed his gun at me, "good bye time keeper," he said with a smile as I closed my eyes, this was one thing I didn't want to know about.

**Danny**

I'm so weak, my body aches all over and I can't move, Oogie Boogie hasn't stopped torturing me, you would think that one would learn that after being zapped countless times not to use your powers, but when your body is racked with terrible pain, your brain doesn't work as it should.

"What's wrong Danny Boy, aren't you going to trap me into your little thermos or even worse. Please Mr. Powerful Halfa don't put me in your lunch box," Oogie said as he picked me by the collar of my suit and threw me in the air, "lets see you fly Danny Dearest," he said as I hit the wall.

"Wait 'till my…," I began to say, when I felt myself power down, "not now!" I hissed as another powerful shock racked my body causing me to slump to the ground.

"It's time to play a game, my little Danny," he said as he picked me up and strapped me to what appeared to be a roulette wheel, "I call it life or death," he said as strapped my arms in the shape of an arrow, "the game is simple, round and round the boy goes and only when it stops your fate will you know, land on the red and you live," he said pointing to a small sliver of red on the wheel, "however you land on black and you die, but since V has ordered that I can't kill you, I modified it so if you end up on black I get to torture you according to what my cards say, let's begin," he said as he spun the wheel and I took off.

I could feel my stomach revolve in my gut as the wheel turned, it was good thing I didn't eat lunch or else I would be throwing up about now.

"And the wheel lands on three, an excellent choice, examine the effects of high voltage on Halfas," he read from a card and removed me from the wheel and strapped me to a platform, "now to make sure everything's ready," he said as he splashed water on me and hooked electrodes to me, "Don't worry Danny Boy, this will only hurt a lot," he said laughing as he hooked me to a battery as I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to start.


	5. Of Hunters, Dances, and Torture

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: How sharp is that Scythe, because you're really need it after this chapter. Glad you like my take on Oogie Boogie. Glad you like my story. **

**Chapter V: Of Hunters, Dances, and Torture**

**Jack Skellington**

I was checking the Mausoleums for both the Pendant and the Halfa when the Mayor came racing into the crypt like lightning.

"Jack! Jack, you have to help me _he's _back and I know he still wants me dead," he said hiding behind me shaking like a leaf.

"Mayor, you know that he was banished years ago and can't come back," I assured him as I walked out of the tomb, "besides I'm sure he's forgotten about that," I said referring to the time someone put a bounty on the mayor for raising taxes.

"Jack, this is Skulker we're talking about Skul-ker, he _never _forgets and now I'm toast," he said keeping close to me.

"Where did you see him?" I asked as he pointed me in the direction and sure enough he was right, there was the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter about to destroy a ghost, "Skulker, what are you doing back," I said as I mange to sneak up on him and ambush him.

The hunter got to his feet, "Skellington, I'm surprised to see you're still king after the whole Christmas incident," he said as he fired a missile at me but I jumped out of the way.

"I didn't mean any harm, the people just misunderstood, that's all," I said as I punched him again sending him flying, "however you're a wanted specter for the attempted murder of an elected official," I told as I dodged a blast from his gun.

"Say what you like Skeleton, but you're still a criminal," he said as he tried to punch me but I ducked and he hit a rock, "you'll…what the…," he said as he startled by a beeping noise, "Go to the costume shop to buy a Purpleback Gorilla costume to go Trick-or-Treating, no!" he yelled as tow rockets appeared on his back and sped off.

It was then I saw who he was chasing, "Clockwork," I gasped as the ghost master of all time gazed up at me, "Greetings, Jack Skellington," he said as he stood up, "I need your help," he said gravely I wonder what he means, but whatever it is it must be important.

**Sam**

"Oh great just what I need Technus," I said as I reached Santa's Workshop in Christmas Town and saw Technus ordering the elves to build something for him.

"Yes, that is it build my elves, build for Technus, your master," the specter cackled happily, "Soon I Technus shall be master of Christmas and instead of Santa Claus, the kids will expect a visit from the totally hip and far out Santa Technus," Technus said as he turned to Santa who he had tied up, "I'm sorry to say St. Nick that you're…how would the kids say it today…oh, yeah, a citizen of Squaresville," he laughed.

"You're a dweeb, Mr. Technus," I shouted as I blasted with an ecto-gun sending him flying before hitting the ground.

"How dare you interrupt my totally cool and fly plan," he said as he got up and blasted me but I dodged it, "soon my Christmas Armor will be completed soon and I will rule Christmas," he said as he watched the final piece of his armor was finished and climbed in it, "Prepare to be…uh…what is wrong with this armor," he said as he tried to power it up but couldn't, "why can't I start this thing," he yelled angrily.

"It looks like you're suffering from the bane of children everywhere at Christmas, the dreaded batteries not included disclaimer and you can't buy any because it's Christmas and all the stores are closed," I told him with a smirk.

"Fine, I need no suit to finish you o…," he said before I got him with the Fenton Fisher.

"All right Technus, where's Danny?" I asked him as I grabbed him by the collar of his cape and removed his sunglasses so I could stare into his red eyes.

"In all honesty, Technus does not know, all he is know Vlad sent me here to keep you busy," he said before I sucked him in the thermos, "now to save Christmas," I said as I freed Santa.

"Thank you Miss Manson," he said, "I thought I was a goner again," he told me with a sigh relief.

"Wait a second, you know who I am?" I asked surprised that he knew me before I told him anything.

"Of course I do, I'm Santa Claus, and I know your friends need you now", he said and as if by magic the Fenton Phones beeped.

I excused myself and went outside, "This is Sam," I said through the microphone waiting for a reply.

"Sam, this is Tucker you've got to help me, there are Leprechauns everywhere, I want to go home NOW," Foley panicked, "please Sam, they're trying to make dance an Irish Jig, I don't know how long I can take it," he pleaded.

"Tucker did you find Danny?" I asked him.

"Um...no," he replied nervously.

"Then you stay there until I hear the magic words 'Sam, I've found Danny'," I told him with a sigh.

"But Sam, after the jig they're going to make me Riverdance, Sam please get me out of this living nightmare," he pleaded before I turned the phones off and smiled, I know it was cruel but he needs the exercise.

**Tucker**

"SAM! PLEASE! ANSWER ME FOR THE LOVE OF FILET MINGON PLEASE COME IN!" I shouted as the music started, "no please I'm allergic to Irish Jigs," I pleaded with the Leprechauns.

"Ah come on now laddy, it's tradition, everyone one dances on St. Paddy's day," the head Leprechaun said with a smile, "There's a little bit of Irish in everyone today," he said as they started to dance but was suddenly stopped as they heard screams.

"Run if ye know what's good for you, there's some crazy spirit wreaking havoc," a Leprechaun said as someone fired an ecto-blast at him.

"I am the Box Ghost and soon I will control St. Patrick's Day," he laughed as he blasted the Leprechauns.

"What's he doing here, so much for luck of the Irish," I said as I got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in.

"BEWARE!" he said before he vanished.

"If the Box Ghost is here, then something must be up," I said as I made my get away to warn Sam of what happened.

**Danny**

"PLEASE STOP NO MORE!" I screamed in pain as electricity raced through my body, "Please stop, I can't take anymore," I shouted as sweat dripped from my brow and my heart raced faster than me evading Skulker.

"What's that Danny Danny, you want more voltage, you got it!" Oogie Boogie said as he threw a lever and electricity surged through me once more.

I screamed as the energy coursed through my body, I could feel my muscles contract in spasms making it impossible to breathe, "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" I managed to cry out as I panted amid my cries.

"Are you nuts Danny Danny, why would I stop," he said as increased the voltage and shocked me again.

I was about to scream out when I heard a voice say, "Enough Oogie, I think the boy has learned his lesson _for now_," as the figure of Vlad Plasmius walked out from the shadows and walked towards me.

"Plasmius, I should have known you would be involved," I spat as I looked up at my enemy, the blacklights made his white suit glow while leaving his boots, and gloves in darkness, giving him an even more sinister look, "what do you have up your sleeve this time?" I asked him as I tried to hide my tears of pain.

"You will know soon enough," Vlad said as he took out a canteen and held it to my mouth, "drink up Daniel, I need you healthy if I am to train you," he said with a smile.

"I don't get it V, the kid hates you, why are you playing Mr. Nice Guy," Oogie said shocked by Vlad's kindness towards me.

"Simple, unlike yourself, I rarely take pleasure in causing pain, besides I have plans for the boy and they don't include him being dead," he said with a scowl then turned towards me again, "you wanted know my plan, fine, I plan to rule all holidays," he said with a smile, "I have stolen the emblems of the holidays, thus making me their ruler. Using this power, especially Cupid's, I will win over Maddie and you will be my son," Vlad said with a smile.

"You'll never get away with this, Vlad," I told him, "you know my friends are looking for you and when they find you, you'll be in trouble," I spat at the other halfa angrily.

"Still haven't learned yet, perhaps you need another lesson," Plasimus said as he threw lever again.

"AHHHH NO PLEASE STOP PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT PLEASE," I screamed as the electricity entered my body, tears poured out of my eyes and ran down my cheeks as it mixed with my sweat. I looked at Vlad and saw look of pure evil.

"I think you need more schooling my boy," he said as he turned off the electricity, "when will you learn my boy that you can never win," he told me cruelly as he laughed.

"Vlad if you want me dead, then say so, kill me now," I spat at the man, I hated every fiber of his being and I was not going to surrender to him and decided to end this here once and for all.

"My dear boy, I don't want you dead, it would pain me to kill you, but I need to teach you about respect and pain is the best teacher of all," he told me, "Oogie, how far can this device go without killing young Daniel," Vlad asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"100,000 volts," Oogie replied with glee as he got ready to pull the lever, "this might tingle," he said as I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse.


	6. Ghosts and Skeletons

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you liked the bits about Tucker, I have to have some humor in this fic, can't be dark and scary all the time.**

**Divianta: Please Excuse my horrible Grammar, it was never my best subject. Glad you like the fic and the answer as to why Clockwork didn't know about Vlad being ahead of schedule is answered in **_**Revelations**_.

**Chapter VI: Ghosts and Skeletons**

**Clockwork**

"Thank you, Jack but our problems our not over my friend," I warned Jack as we reached his home to begin to save Danny, "Plasmius still has the emblems to the holidays and I fear I know his accomplice, none other than Oogie Boogie," I told my friend as I shuttered.

"That's impossible, he's dead, I killed myself, how can he be alive," Jack asked me astounded that Boogeyman lives still.

"As long as there is fear and dread in the world Oogie Boogie can not be killed and unfortunately he has returned and we need to stop him," I told him gravely.

"How can we stop him, I can't do it alone and no doubt he's grown smart to my tricks since last time," he told me worriedly, he was right Oogie had grown smart and could probably best Jack Skellington, but not the Master of Time.

"You are not alone, allow me to introduce you to my allies," I said as I waved my hand and opened a portal that brought Sam and Tucker to Halloween Town, "This Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, they are friends of the Halfa's and are ready to help us," I said as I looked at the two.

"Clockwork, what happened? Where are we?" Sam asked as she looked around the room, I could she was impressed (I knew she would be) and was taking in as much as she could.

"You are in Halloween Town at the home of a friend of mine, Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. He has faced the foe we're up against before," I explained to my friends as I pointed to Jack, "Danny Phantom is in trouble and it is up to us to save him," I explained.

"Even with their help, it's still going be difficult, Oogie and Plasmius are probably expecting us," Jack told us worriedly and he was right, Vlad and Oogie are already planning for us but I have faith that we can beat them.

"True, but these two have faced Plasmius before and with your help, we will win," I said as we prepared a strategy to defeat our foes.

**Vlad**

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Daniel," I asked the wounded child as lay on the platform wounded, battered, and pleading.

"Haven't you learned yours Plasmius," Daniel sneered angrily, I had admit the boy is brave a worthy quality in an opponent, but however his reluctance is tedious and I am reaching my limit.

"Perhaps he needs more juice," Oogie said as he pulled the level and allowed another wave of electricity to flow though him, pretty soon Daniel will realize that the only way pain stop is by joining me.

"Give up ye…oh Animal Crackers!" I began to say until my ghost sense went off, no doubt Daniel's friends are here for him, "let's see what were up against," I sighed as I used Oogie's periscope to see what I'm up against, "So, Clockwork is with them, no matter, even the power to stop time won't save them," I said as I summoned Johnny 13 and Spectra to the lair.

"What is it this time, Plasmius," Spectra said as she rolled her eyes annoyed that I summoned her here.

"Daniel's friends are on the way, I need you and Johnny to stop them," I said as I pointed the way out for them.

"What's in it for us?" Johnny asked curious as to what they would get out his deal.

"Well for Spectra, there will be enough misery to keep her young for all eternity and as for you Johnny, revenge for ruining your attempt to bring Kitty into this world," I told them with a smile, "so what do you say deal?" I asked with a smile.

Spectra and Johnny looked at each other and whispered before saying, "You got a deal," and left to take care of Danny's friends, leaving me with my prize.

**Jack Skellington**

Thanks to Clockwork, I know now who stole the Pumpkin Pendant and who injured the halfa, a scoundrel by the name of Plasmius and now we're going to set things straight and recapture the Pendant.

While I was preparing to leave, Sally raced up to me, "Please Jack let me come with you," she pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous we're not sure what this Plasmius is can do, I don't want you getting hurt," I told her as I kissed her and left with Clockwork, Sam, and Tucker to fight Plasmius and Oogie.

"Danny is being held at Oogie's lair," Clockwork said as we made our way through the town when we were blasted by a green ray.

"Well, well, well, it's the loser ghost's friends and the Pumpkin King, you think can stop Vlad and Oogie," a shadowy woman said as she blasted us, "you know you can't stop them and your boy ghost boy will be no more," she laughed evilly and blasted us.

"We are not afraid of you," I told her as I took a small pistol that Sam gave me and blasted her, "You're masters will be defeated," I said as I blasted her again.

"You, Jack Skellington, defeat Oogie and Plasmius, the same Jack who ruined Christmas for everyone. Think of all the children you scarred forever, you should be hiding somewhere," she laughed as she suddenly fired at us.

"THAT…WAS…NOT…MY…FAULT!" I shouted as went to blast her, but was knocked down.

"You're going anyways, pops," A voice said as ghost on a motorcycle, "Oogie and Vlad are going to succeed and you will be dead," the ghost laugh, "Shadow Sic'em!" he shouted as a shadow ghost lunged at us.

"You fool, I'm the Pumpkin King and I know all about how to dispel shadows," I told him as I took a torch and threw it and the ghost, "and now for you two," I said as aimed a blaster at them, but before I could fire Sam took out another device out and trapped them.

"Thank you Fenton Thermos, now to fight the creeps," she said as she sealed the device and put it away, "you're the king here, Jack, which way to Oogie's hideout," she said as I lead them to Oogie's lair, hopefully we're not too late to save him!


	7. Phantom's Return

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like this story, yes the climax is coming up.**

**Chapter VII: Phantom's Return**

**Danny**

"Care to play another game, Dan Man," Oogie said as released me, "let's see how fast a half dead Halfa can run," he said laughing and threw another switch and floor started to move and huge playing cards came out, "I see danger for you in the cards, ghost baby," he laughed as the swords on the cards stuck out and started spinning.

"It'll take a lot more to do in Danny Pha…," I said as I jumped as high as I could (still can't use my powers though) to evade the swords, "When my friends get here you will be history," I threatened as I hit the ground.

"Danny Boy this isn't your lucky day," he said as three robots with slot machines came out and started shooting at me.

"Doesn't this guy give up," I said as I evaded their bullets and managed to find to find a corner to hide in, "I can't keep this up," I panted, my entire body ached, blood and sweat covered my face and severe burns were spread across my frame, I hope Sam and Tucker and come soon or else I'll be the late Danny Fenton.

"Oh Danny boy, come out and play," I heard Oogie say, I wish I could go invisible but at the moment my only option is to stay here until I can figure out how to get rid of whatever prevents me from using my powers.

I looked out to see if Oogie was still around when I heard Plasmius said, "leaving so soon Daniel," as he grabbed me, "this ecto-rope should make sure you stay put and not do anything foolish," he told me, "I am not without mercy Daniel, I can end this pain for you, I'll tell Oogie that you escaped and you can leave here and all I ask is that you renounce your father and join me Daniel, don't be stupid and resist, I am offering a chance of freedom," he whispered.

"Then what, to end up as your slave for all time, forget it Plasmius," I told him before he gagged me.

"Very well, Daniel, the game will continue," he said as he dragged me out, "I found the boy Oogie," he said as he hoisted me up in the air, "poor foolish Daniel," Plasmius said as he shook his head, "you shall watch your friends fall one by one," he said with a laugh, hurry up Sam and Tucker I need you!

**Sam**

"We have to be careful, Oogie has traps all over the place," Jack said as we entered Oogie Boogie's lair and went to save Danny.

"Hey Mr. Skellington what does this mean, 'take 21 paces no further," Tucker asked as he pointed as a sign, "How do we know if we take twenty one steps," he said as he started to walk as daggers came flying at him.

"Time out!" Clockwork declared as he stopped time and blasted the daggers to bits, "time in!" he said as Tucker fell to the ground

"What happened?" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oogie Boogie is a gambler, all his traps are based on gambling and right now we're playing Blackjack. Look at the floor, they are decorated with playing cards, our steps must equal 21 and no more," Clockwork said pointing to the floor.

"This isn't going to be easy," I said, "there has to be another way," I told the ghost.

"Another way, that's it!" Jack said snapping his fingers, "If we're going to beat Oogie, we have to play like Oogie, give him a taste of his own medicine," Jack said as he grabbed my hand, "take your friend's hand and whatever you don't let go," he ordered as I grabbed Tucker's hand and Jack leapt in the air and we landed on the other end.

"That was amazing, how did you learn to do that," I asked him astounded by his dexterity.

"Simple, when all you do scare people, you learn a thing or two about jumping. Come on, we don't have much time," Jack said as we reached the door and continued on their journey.

**Vlad**

"Oh, Vanilla Wafers!" I cursed as I watched those gnats evade Oogie's traps, "I think I need to stall them, I know just how," I said as I took out a pumpkin with a sword in it from a pouch, "It's a good thing I made a stop at the Ghost Zone before coming here," I said to myself, "You know what they say Jack, those who fail to learn from history," I said as I removed the sword and my next agent appeared, "Send out your armies into Halloween Town while you go and take out the Pumpkin King!" I told him as he left to do my bidding.

**Sally**

"Terrible News folks, the armies of Pariah Dark have returned, run for your lives, the King of Ghosts is nearby, flee while you can," I heard the Mayor say as I ran out to the balcony and saw an army of green skeletons marching across the town.

"This is bad, Jack might need some help," I said as sneak out the window, hoping not to be seen, luckily the troops were too occupied terrorizing the town to notice me, Hang on Jack I'm coming," I said as I left for Oogie's lair.

I met little trouble on the way, a few skeleton troops, but thanks to one of the doctor's inventions I commandeered allowed me to dispatch them and continue on my way.

I ran for some distance until I reached Oogie's lair, "Fina...," I managed to say before something blasted me to the ground.

"It appears we have an intruder," a haughty voice said as the 'vampire' from the wanted posters came out of the shadows, "Come to help your dear Jack, I don't think so," he said as he grabbed me by the wrists.

"You think can stop me," I sneered at him as I tried to remove my arm but couldn't, "why can't undo the stitches," I said as he threw me across the room.

"Simple, I've used my ecto-sealer on you, your stitches are now unbreakable," he laughed as he picked me up and flew away, "I think Oogie Boogie would like to see you, my dear," he said as we entered Oogie's lair.

"Ah, what's this we have here Vlad, a spy," Oogie said as I was thrown the ground, "I think we should put her in with Dan Man," he said as his accomplice (Vlad I think he said his name was) took me away to the prison.

"Please enjoy yourself, my dear," he said as he threw me in a cell and left.

**Danny**

I'm not even sure that I'm alive anymore and neither do I care, the pain I'm experiencing has made sure of that. It even hurts to open my eyes.

When I do finally have the guts to open my eyes, I find myself on the floor, my hands and feet no longer bound and my mouth my no longer gagged, but who freed me, was it my friends or another one of Vlad's trick's.

"Who's there?" I ask as I sat up in a panic.

"Shhh, you're okay, I 'm not going to hurt you," a feminine voice says as I see tall woman with pale skin and brown hair, but strange thing was that she was covered in stitches, ""I'm Sally," she said as she tended to my wounds.

"I'm Danny," I told her with a smile, her eyes lit up at hearing my name.

"You're the Halfa, aren't you?" she asked amazed, if I live through this, I am going to ask about why I'm so well known here.

"Yeah, but how did you know," I asked her, curious that she knew even in my human form who I am.

"Why else would Oogie keep you looked up in here, if you weren't the Halfa," she said; she had a point, "why don't you use powers to escape," she continued to ask me, curious as to why I hadn't already escaped.

"Either those three brats who captured me or Oogie did something to me that disables them, every time I try to use them all I get is a shock," I told her.

She looked at the back of my neck, "an inhibitor implant, I can remove it, if you trust me," she said she took out a small sewing kit.

I thought for a second, I was hesitant but I figured she would have hurt me a long time ago if that was her purpose so I told her that I trust her to remove it.

"This might pinch," she said as she gently took a needle and removed chip, pinch was understatement as the needle irritated my burnt skin causing me to wince but it was worth it if it meant I got use my powers again.

"There you go Danny, you should be able to use your powers now," she told me as she showed me the chip.

"Only one way to find out," I said as I stood up weakly and shouted, "I'm going ghost." Ectoplasm coursed through my veins, I could feel it renew me and make me stronger as energy raced through me, Danny Phantom was back and ready to battle, "Thank you Sally," I said as I took her hand and made her intangible so we could escape, "Now let's go, I have a score to settle with the Boogeyman," I said as we flew away to stop Oogie Boogie and Vlad.


	8. Snake Eyes and Dueces

**Author's Notes: Once again we come to a conclusion of another fic, thank you for all who reviewed it.**

**Chapter VIII: Snake Eyes and Deuces**

**Jack Skellington**

We were almost to Oogie's parlor when I heard a voice, "I've waited a long time for this Skellington," it said coldly.

I turned around and saw my ancient foe, the Fright Knight standing of me, "Fright Knight, what are you doing here," I asked him, "you and your master are supposed to be in exile for your crimes," I told him as I rolled to avoid his sword.

"I have been freed and now I will reclaim Halloween Town for it's rightful owner, Pariah Dark, King of Ghosts," he taunted as he tried to strike me.

"_Rightful owner_, Pariah was a butcher and he will _never _be king again, I will make sure of that," I sneered, there was no way I would let Pariah Dark gain control and hurt innocent people again, "You're through Fright Knight", I taunted as I picked it and used it to attack him with it.

"You dare to attack me with my own weapon," he said as he tried to grab it but I stopped him and kicked him in the face.

The battle continued for awhile until I decided to end it, "now you will know why I'm called the Pumpkin King," I told him as I picked up a pumpkin I had brought with me and chanted, "To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheathe in pumpkin near!" and plunged the sword into the pumpkin. I watched as a vortex opened and sucked the Fright Knight back to the Realm of the Dead, "now for Oogie," I said I went to deal with him and Plasmius.

**Vlad**

"Soon, Maddie will see my genius and dump Jack," I said as I gazed at my treasures and smiled, I am a genius not only have rid myself of Daniel but soon Maddie as well, "No one can stop me!" I declared triumphantly.

"that's what you think, I hereby place you under arrest Plasmius for theft of Pumpkin Pendant and the other symbols," I heard a voice say, I turned and saw Clockwork, Manson, Foley, and Skellington standing at the door.

"Why is it that everyone who irritates me is named Jack," I seethed as I got up and blasted them, "Have you forget about my friend, " I said, "oh Oogie, we have guests," I said but no reply came, "Oh Fudge Crackers!" I hissed as I noticed that Daniel had been freed and fighting Oogie, "It looks like I will have to finish this myself," I said as I prepared to fight these intruders!

**Danny**

"Is that the best you got, Danny Man," Oogie taunted as he sprung some of more of his traps at me, "You can't beat me at my own game," he said laughing as threw a lever as the center of roulette wheel opened up revealing a nasty chemical and the floor sprung up sending me sliding towards the chemical.

"It will take a lot more than a funhouse trick to do Danny Phantom in," I said as I flew up and blasted him, "It's time we play my game, and I never lose," I told him as I punched him.

"Insolent boy, I have house advantage," he said as he pressed a lever, "take a look at your girl, Danny Boy," he said pointing to Sam whose feet were now strapped to the wheel, "now lets see your poker face, Danny Man," he said as he pulled another lever and a buzz saw came racing towards Sam.

"SAM!" I shouted as I flew up to save but Oogie had his Slot Shooters fire at me, stalling me, "Hang on Sam!" I said but I couldn't stop the blade and it cut Sam's arm, "You'll pay for that you sack of slime!" I yelled as I blasted him with ecto-blasts mercilessly until hit the floor.

"You think you can beat me, little boy," he taunted as he tried to attack me but I was too fast for him.

"You better believe it," I said as I used my ice powers to freeze him, "chill out, Boogeyman," I said as I flew off to tackle Plasmius.

**Vlad**

"Pathetic, you are no match for Vlad Plasmius," I hissed as I blasted my foes to the ground, "this almost too easy," I said as I duplicated and attacked each of my enemies individually, "I would think this battle would be more of a challenge with me facing the Master of Time and the Pumpkin King, but I guess I was wrong," I said as I noticed Clockwork's staff flew from his hands, "Looks like time is up," I said as I picked it up only be sent flying across the room.

"For you anyway, Plasmius," I heard Daniel said as he blasted me again, "your luck and time are up Vlad," he said with a smile as he punched me in the face.

"You can't win Daniel," I sneered as I grabbed his arm and sent him flying, "When will you learn that you will _never_ win," I told him as saw Oogie's electric device sitting nearby, "maybe some more shock therapy is what the doctor ordered," I told him as turned it on and charged at him.

"I beg to differ," he said as he took the device from and attacked me with it.

"AHHHHHH!," I screamed as electricity flowed through my body. I could feel myself power down to Vlad Masters, "No!" I yelled as I made my escape.

"I don't think so," Daniel said he froze me to wall so I couldn't escape.

**Danny**

The battle was over both Vlad and Oogie Boogie were defeated, "now to see what you have up your sleeve," I said as I removed the pendant from his neck and the bag with other symbols. "I believe this belongs to you Mr. Skellington," I said as I gave him the pendant.

"Thank you Danny, now we have to decide what to do with these two," he said pointing to our two foes.

"I shall take Oogie with me, until I can I find a place to send him to where there is no fear and dread to energize him and as for Plasmius it is not his time, so he will escape but Danny will be able to take care of anything he dishes out. I will also return the symbols to their proper place as well," Clockwork said as he opened a portal and took me, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad home.

"Bye, Jack thanks for everything," I said as I left through portal to go back to Amity Park, boy, Jazz will not believe this story in a million years and If I didn't live thorough it I wouldn't either.

**The End.**


End file.
